TV Tears
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: This is a pile of one-shots of Emma walking in on Regina while Regina is getting emotional over TV shows or movies. And yes it is SQ!


**The Lion King**

Emma sat down on the couch with Regina quickly taking up the spot beside her. The dark haired beauty looked more adorable then ever in her red tank top and black yoga pants as she curled up beside her wife. Regina leaned against Emma and watched the TV in front of her as she waited for Emma to press play on the movie the blonde had chosen to watch that night. The blonde grabbed the remote and pressed play and the movie roared to life. Emma smiled silently as she felt her wife cuddle closer to her, grabbing Emma's arm and tucking underneath her own.

As the movie began Regina looked up at Emma and asked with a bit of a laugh, "You chose The Lion King?"

The blonde glanced down at her wife and smirked, "Of course, it's a classic. I grew up idolizing hakuna matata."

Regina gazed up at Emma with a look of complete and utter confusion. "Hakuna matata?" She asked as if it were her first time ever hearing the words.

Emma's green eyes widened and she leaned in closer to her wife, "Regina, babe, I need you to tell me the truth now." Emma said her voice serious. "Have you never seen The Lion King?"

Regina ducked her head and tried to hide her blush of embarrassment. She felt Emma's gaze burning into her and finally shook her head. "No Emma, I haven't."

"Regina!" Emma gasped as if Regina had just broken all the laws of physics. "How is that even possible?" She demanded.

Regina shrugged and looked back up at Emma, "I always meant to, it was on my to do list. I just never had the time."

"You had 28 years!" Emma challenged and shook her head. "This is a crime."

Regina chuckled at how exasperated the blonde looked. "Well fine, I'll add it to my long list of crimes I've committed. Now can we be quiet and watch the movie?" Regina asked with a smirk. She was rewarded by Emma childishly sticking her tongue out at her.

_A Few Classic Disney Song's Later_

Emma popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she looked intently at the TV. She watched as the movie built up to one of the most climatic scenes, her green eyes glued to the screen. Mufasa had just saved Simba and now the beloved lion was clawing his way up the rocks, his paws hanging onto the edge as the wildebeests stampeded below him. The dramatic music roared through the house and Emma found herself thinking about how lucky they were that Henry was staying the night with her parents.

The blonde's attention was quickly snapped back to the film as she felt Regina tense beside her. The brunette was hugging a pillow, her nails digging into it as if she were trying to help Mufasa keep his grip. Emma felt her heart rate speed up as she knew what was about to happen.

"_**Scar!" Mufasa called out to his brother on the cliff above him. "Brother! Help me!" He begged, his hind paws struggling for a hold on the rocks.**_

_**Scar gazed down at Mufasa and suddenly leapt forward, digging his claws into Mufasa's front paws. The sinister lion then leaned forward with a satanic smirk as he gazed into Mufasa's eyes and said, "Long live the king."**_

_**Mufasa's eyes widened as he was betrayed by his brother and thrown off the edge of the cliff. The great king let out a scream as he plummeted down into the stampede below.**_

"_**NOOOOO!" Simba cried as he watched his father plummet to his death.**_

"NOOOO!" Regina cried out in unison with Simba as she shot upright; her wide brown eyes staring at the TV in horror.

Emma jumped in surprise at Regina's sudden outburst and looked over at her wife. The brunette was leaning forward now as she continued to hold the pillow against herself. The blonde almost chuckled at how glued to the screen Regina's eyes had become. Emma turned her gaze back to the screen as well and watched as Simba leapt down the rocks as the wildebeest cleared; the young cub coughing and calling out for his dad.

"_**DAD!" Simba yelled as he searched through the dirt filled air. "Dad?" He called out again. Simba turned as he heard something coming his way, he watched as from the dusty scene around him a wildebeest raced by. The young cubs eyes followed the wildebeest as it raced past a broken tree and his eyes widened as he saw the fallen form of his father lying beneath it.**_

_**Simba raced over to Mufasa and slowed as he neared the unmoving lion. He padded around to see his father's face, the great lion's eyes stayed closed. Simba's small ears lay back and he looked at his father with sad eyes and slowly padded up to him.**_

"_**Dad?" Simba asked softly. "Dad come on." The cub begged and sounded on the verge of tears. "Yea gotta get up." He begged and pushed himself into his father's face, trying to wake Mufasa. "Dad," He said again and placed his small paws in Mufasa's mane and began to shake his dad. "we gotta go home." He said and raced around pulling desperately on his father's ear.**_

_**Simba let go of his father's ear and looked around, he raced a few step away and shouted, "HELP!" He turned and looked around desperately. "Somebody!... Anybody!" He begged to the world around him. Tears began to fall from the cubs' eyes, "Help." He said silently as he began to cry.**_

_**Silently Simba turned his head and looked at his father as he cried. He turned and made his way over to Mufasa's side and pushed his way under his dad's massive paw, curling up beside his dead father.**_

Emma heard sniffling beside her and grabbed the remote to pause the movie. The blond turned to her wife and found the brunette starring at the sad scene with tears running down her cheeks. Regina had most of her face buried into the pillow she was hugging and she sniffled again. As she blinked her eyes, more tears raced down her cheeks. "Hey, 'Gina, you alright?" Emma asked looking at her wife with concern in her emerald eyes.

Regina turned her head slightly and wiped away some of the tears from her cheeks, "No." She gasped. "This is an awful movie! How could you ever love this?" She gasped and pointed to the TV screen.

Emma looked at her wife and smiled slightly, "Because this movie is more than just a kids movie. It has meaning behind it Regina."

"And what would that meaning be?" Regina asked sounding as if she didn't believe Emma.

Emma took Regina's hand and said, "Well you won't understand it yet because you haven't seen the whole movie." She paused and thought for a moment. "But," She continued. "the meaning is family, and how those you love never really leave you, even if you can't always see them or hear them. And that no matter what happens, and no matter where you are, even if you are alone in the world you are always loved and you will always have family." She smiled at Regina. "Even if it might take you a while to find them."

Regina was staring at Emma with tears still in her eyes, but not as much as before. "This movie must mean a lot to you Emma." Regina said finally.

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, it really does."

"I'm sorry Emma." Regina sniffled and looked away.

Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For what 'Gina?" She asked.

Regina looked up at her and said softly and a tear ran down her cheek, "For causing you to have to be alone for so long."

Emma looked at Regina and smiled, she pulled her wife into a hug and kissed her brunette locks. "Hakuna matata." She said and held Regina close to her.

Regina laughed lightly as she managed to stop crying, "I still have no idea what that means."

Emma grabbed the remote and smiled, "Just watch the movie 'Gina, you'll find out." She said and pressed play. She sat there through the rest of the movie with Regina in her arms and a smile spread across her pink lips.

**I have no idea what made me think of this, but I just thought it was so cute! I plan to do more of Emma finding Regina getting emotional over movie or TV shows because I get so emotional over them. (Like 'lift the couch because I'm mad at Zelena' kind of emotional, or 'lay on the floor crying because of the season finale' kind of emotional) I do plan on doing one that has to do with Regina watching Terra Nova, and Regina watching Harry Potter. Please leave comments and reviews, they are very much appreciated! Also leave requests and if I've seen the show or movie I will try and do a one-shot of Regina getting emotional over it. And if not, I'll try and look it up and see if I can figure out a good one shot to do. Either way I will try! Love y'all!**


End file.
